Indecisive
by Black Lunalite
Summary: Jungkook masih tidak percaya kalau saat ini dia adalah kekasih Kim Taehyung, orang yang sudah disukainya sejak tahun ketiga. Tapi, apa benar Taehyung menjadikan Jungkook sebagai kekasihnya karena dia mencintainya? / VKook with Slight!NamJin. Hogwarts!AU. BL /


**Indecisive**

 **Pair** :

Kim Taehyung (V) x Jeon Jungkook (Jungkook)

 **Rated** : T

 **Length** : Oneshoot

 **Summary** :

Jungkook masih tidak percaya kalau saat ini dia adalah kekasih Kim Taehyung, orang yang sudah disukainya sejak tahun ketiga. Tapi, apa benar Taehyung menjadikan Jungkook sebagai kekasihnya karena dia mencintainya? / VKook with Slight!NamJin. Hogwarts!AU. BL /

 **Warning** :

Fiction, AU, BL

 **Notes** :

 _This is a sequel from '_ _ **Spectrum'**_ _. But this is_ _ **VKook**_ _side._

.

.

.

 _Enjoy_!

.

.

.

 **Indecisive**

Jungkook berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk membaca sebuah buku tebal di tangannya. Hari ini ada kelas Rune Kuno, kelas yang paling tidak disukai Jungkook. Dan dia harus berjuang keras agar setidaknya dia bisa memahami sebagian isi dari kelas tersebut. Jungkook tidak mau terkena detensi lagi karena tertidur di kelas lantaran dia benar-benar tidak paham apa yang Professornya katakan.

"Kookie!"

Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik, dia melihat Taehyung berjalan menghampirinya dengan senyuman. Taehyung mengenakan seragam Quidditchnya jadi Jungkook mengira kalau dia akan pergi latihan.

"Kau mau masuk ke kelas?" tanya Taehyung saat sudah tiba di hadapan Jungkook.

Jungkook mengangguk, "Uhm! Kelas Rune Kuno."

Taehyung tersenyum lebar dan mengacak rambut Jungkook, "Selamat belajar, sayang."

Jungkook tersenyum malu-malu dengan pipi yang merona, membuat Taehyung tertawa dan mencubit pelan pipi Jungkook.

"Ya ampun, kekasihku manis sekali." Taehyung mengusap kepala Jungkook pelan kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Jungkook.

"Itu kekasihnya Taehyung?"

Jungkook berhenti saat dia mendengar bisikan pelan yang terdengar di belakangnya. Dengan hati-hati Jungkook mengintip ke balik bahunya dan dia melihat dua orang gadis siswi Slytherin berdiri di tak jauh darinya.

Salah satu dari kedua siswi itu mengangguk, "Kudengar sih begitu. Haah, setelah Seokjin yang mendapatkan Namjoon, sekarang dia mendapatkan Taehyung. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kepala para pangeran Slytherin kita? Kenapa mereka memilih _Mud-blood_ sebagai kekasih?"

Jungkook mengepalkan tangannya, dia selalu benci disebut _Mud-blood_.

"Mungkin karena para _Mud-blood_ itu bodoh? Mereka pasti merasa di atas awan kalau menjadi kekasih _Pure-blood_. Padahal bisa jadi para _Pure-blood_ itu hanya mempermainkan mereka, kan?"

Kedua siswi itu terkikik dan Jungkook memutuskan untuk segera pergi meninggalkan koridor itu dan berlari kecil ke kelasnya. Jungkook menghempaskan tubuhnya di sebuah kursi dan memijat pelipisnya pelan.

Benarkah itu? Benarkah alasan Taehyung menjadikan Jungkook kekasihnya hanya untuk bermain-main?

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, kau kenapa? Suram sekali." Seokjin berujar seraya menusuk pipi adiknya dengan jari telunjuk.

Saat ini mereka sedang makan malam bersama di Aula Besar dan sejak tadi Seokjin melihat Jungkook terlihat sangat lesu. Adiknya hanya mengaduk-aduk isi piringnya tanpa minat.

Jungkook menggeleng lesu untuk merespon pertanyaan kakaknya.

Seokjin menghentikan acara makannya dan menatap Jungkook yang masih menunduk menatap piringnya. "Kenapa, hum? Kau tidak berselera makan?"

Jungkook mengangguk pelan.

"Mau aku masakkan sesuatu?" tanya Seokjin.

"Kita tidak bisa memasak di asrama, _Hyung_. Tidak ada dapur di sana."

Seokjin tersenyum kecil, "Kita bisa melakukannya di asramaku. Kurasa tidak masalah, aku bisa meminta peri rumah kita membawakan beberapa peralatan memasak."

Walaupun keluarganya adalah keluarga _Muggle_ biasa, sejak Seokjin bertunangan dengan Namjoon, keluarga Namjoon memberikan seorang peri rumah untuk keluarga Seokjin. Dan keluarga Seokjin memperlakukan peri rumah mereka dengan sangat baik.

Jungkook menatap Seokjin, "Oke."

Seokjin tersenyum, "Oke, ayo ke asramaku. Aku akan membuatkanmu makan malam super enak."

Jungkook mengangguk dan berdiri bersama Seokjin. Hoseok yang melihat mereka berdiri segera berseru memanggil mereka. Malam ini Hoseok memang duduk di dekat tim Quidditchnya, mungkin membicarakan strategi untuk pertandingan melawan Slytherin yang akan dilaksanakan sebentar lagi.

Seokjin menoleh ke arah Hoseok, "Aku mau ke asrama bersama Jungkook!" seru Seokjin membalas seruan Hoseok yang bertanya ke mana mereka akan pergi padahal makan malam belum selesai.

Hoseok mengangguk dan mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

Seokjin berjalan bersama Jungkook menuju pintu, dan saat Seokjin akan keluar, dia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya dan saat dia menoleh, dia melihat Namjoon berjalan menghampirinya.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Namjoon.

"Aku mau ke asrama. Jungkook tidak nafsu makan jadi aku akan memasakkan sesuatu untuknya." ujar Seokjin.

"Kookie kenapa? Sakit?" tanya Taehyung yang menyusul dan berdiri di dekat Namjoon.

Jungkook menggeleng pelan dan merapatkan dirinya ke Seokjin, membuat Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya karena bingung.

"Jungkook?" panggil Seokjin pelan.

" _Hyung_ , ayo cepat. Aku lapar."

"Kau mau aku temani?" tanya Namjoon.

Seokjin mendongak untuk menjawab pertanyaan Namjoon, tapi dia terhenti saat Jungkook meremas lengannya dan saat Seokjin meliriknya, dia bisa melihat Jungkook menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak perlu, Namjoonie. Aku mau bersama Jungkook saja."

Namjoon mengangguk dan memajukan tubuhnya untuk mengecup pipi Seokjin, "Sampai ketemu besok, sayang."

Taehyung mengulurkan tangannya dan mengelus kepala Jungkook, "Kookie, cepat sembuh ya. Besok aku akan menemuimu."

Jungkook menggeleng, "Ti-tidak perlu, kau pasti sibuk dengan persiapan untuk pertandingan Quidditch, kan?"

Taehyung mengangguk pelan, "Ya, tapi.."

"Ayo, _Hyung_." Jungkook menarik lengan Seokjin dan dia langsung berjalan meninggalkan Taehyung dan Namjoon.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kau mau cerita?" tanya Seokjin seraya mengaduk panci berisi _samgyetang_ kesukaan Jungkook. Seokjin sengaja membuatkan Jungkook masakan Korea agar Jungkook merasa lebih baik.

Jungkook memainkan sendok di meja. Tadi kakaknya mengurungkan niat untuk memasak di asrama, dia justru mengajak Jungkook ke Ruang Kebutuhan dan ruangan itu benar-benar berubah menjadi seperti dapur di rumah mereka.

Seokjin hanya perlu memanggil peri rumah mereka untuk membawakan bahan makanan segar untuk dimasak dan setelahnya, dia langsung menggunakan dapur itu untuk membuatkan makan malam untuk Jungkook.

Jungkook menatap Seokjin, "Menurutmu, kenapa keluarga Namjoon menjodohkanmu dengannya, _Hyung_?"

Seokjin sangat menyadari kalau sejak tadi Jungkook terus memanggilnya ' _Hyung'_ walaupun mereka bicara dalam bahasa Inggris. Dan Seokjin sadar kalau saat ini ada sesuatu yang mengganggu adiknya dan dia butuh saran darinya.

"Karena keluarga Namjoon dan keluarga kita sudah kenal lama. Keluarga kita sudah berteman dekat dengan keluarga Namjoon sejak lama tanpa mengetahui kalau keluarga Namjoon itu penyihir. Apa kau ingat betapa senangnya ibu Namjoon saat dia mengetahui aku diterima di Hogwarts? Aku tahu ibu Namjoon sudah ingin menjadikanku sebagai menantunya sejak lama."

Jungkook mengangguk pelan, "Kau sangat beruntung, _Hyung_."

Seokjin menghentikan gerakannya mengaduk, "Jungkook, ada apa, hum?"

" _Hyung_ , apa menurutmu status darah kita mengganggu? Apa menurutmu semua _Pure-blood_ harus bersama dengan _Pure-blood_ lainnya?"

Seokjin mengerti sekarang, dia tahu alasan adiknya terlihat begitu suram. "Siapa yang menyebutmu _Mud-blood_?" tanya Seokjin langsung.

Jungkook mengangkat bahunya, "Beberapa siswi Slytherin. Mereka bilang _Mud-blood_ sepertiku tidak pantas berada bersama Taehyung yang seorang _Pure-blood_."

Seokjin menghela nafas pelan, "Aku juga merasakan itu, Jungkook. Sejak tahun pertama semua orang sudah mengenalku sebagai ' _Mud-blood_ tunangan Kim Namjoon'. Tapi Namjoon melindungiku dari mereka, Namjoon lah yang selalu mengingatkan kalau status darah kita tidak penting dan tidak ada hubungannya dengan pertunangan kami."

"Kau beruntung karena kau memang sudah menjadi tunangan Namjoon. Tapi bagaimana dengan aku? Taehyung hanya kekasihku. Aku bahkan tidak tahu alasan Taehyung menjadikanku kekasihnya. Dia hanya menciumku di Three Boomstick dan di sinilah aku sekarang, menyandang status sebagai 'kekasih Kim Taehyung' tanpa tahu kenapa."

Seokjin menuang hasil masakannya ke dalam sebuah mangkuk dan menyodorkannya ke Jungkook. "Makanlah dulu. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, aku yakin Taehyung menyukaimu."

Jungkook mengambil sendoknya dan mulai mencicipi masakan Seokjin, " _Hyung_ ,"

"Ya?"

"Rasanya sama persis seperti _samgyetang_ buatan _Eomma_." Jungkook berujar dalam bahasa Korea seraya tersenyum pada Seokjin.

Seokjin membalas senyum Jungkook dan mengelus kepalanya pelan, "Baguslah kalau begitu."

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook berjalan pelan menyusuri halaman Hogwarts. Dia baru saja selesai dengan kelas ramalannya dan dia nyaris saja menjatuhkan bola kristalnya karena dia tidak berkonsentrasi selama pelajaran berlangsung. Beruntung Professornya tidak memberikan detensi, dia justru mengkhawatirkan kondisi Jungkook yang penuh aura negatif.

Semalam dia menceritakan semuanya pada Seokjin dan kakaknya menyarankan agar dia tidak terlalu memikirkan masalah itu. Kakaknya yakin kalau Taehyung menyukainya, makanya dia menjadikan Jungkook sebagai kekasihnya.

"Jungkook!"

Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik, dia melihat Hoseok berjalan ke arahnya.

"Hai, kenapa sendirian saja? Kau ini tidak pernah terlalu akrab dengan teman-temanmu ya?"

Jungkook tersenyum kecil, "Mereka tidak mau berteman denganku karena selain _Mud-blood_ , aku juga merebut idola mereka. Makanya mereka membenciku."

Hoseok tertawa kecil, "Hei, jangan mengucapkan hal seperti itu. Kau harus sering bergaul dengan teman-temanmu. Aku, Seokjin, Namjoon, dan Taehyung akan lulus setelah ini. Kau akan sendirian melewati dua tahun terakhirmu kalau kau tidak berteman baik dengan temanmu."

Jungkook mengangguk, "Aku akan memikirkan saranmu."

Hoseok tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Jungkook, "Oya, kau akan datang ke pertandingan Quidditch dua minggu lagi, kan?"

Jungkook mengangguk, "Tentu saja."

"Kau mendukung siapa? Pasti kau mendukung Taehyung."

Jungkook menggeleng, "Aku mendukungmu."

Hoseok mengerjap, "Eh? Benarkah?"

Jungkook mengangguk mantap, "Aku akan mendukungmu."

"Kookie!"

Jungkook dan Hoseok menoleh saat mereka mendengar suara yang memanggil Jungkook dan mereka melihat Taehyung sedang berlari kecil ke arah mereka.

"Aku harus pergi. Kelas Transfigurasiku dimulai sebentar lagi." Jungkook menepuk bahu Hoseok dan langsung berlari pergi.

"Ah, Jungkook! Aish!" gerutu Taehyung saat dia tiba di sebelah Hoseok.

"Kalian bertengkar?" tanya Hoseok.

Taehyung menggeleng, "Kemarin kami masih baik-baik saja. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Jungkook."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook masih menghindari Taehyung selama hari-hari berikutnya. Dia tidak peduli Taehyung berulang kali mencarinya di sela-sela waktu Taehyung yang semakin sedikit karena sibuk berlatih untuk pertandingannya melawan asrama Jungkook, Ravenclaw.

Hari ini adalah hari pertandingan mereka. Jungkook melihat tim Quidditich asramanya tengah berkumpul di Ruang Rekreasi sebelum mereka pergi ke lapangan. Jungkook mengepalkan tangannya dan mengacungkannya ke Hoseok, mengucapkan _'semangat!'_ tanpa suara.

Jungkook berjalan ke tempat duduk asrama Ravenclaw bersama Seokjin, tapi Seokjin menghentikan langkahnya dan pergi ke arah ruangan tim Slytherin karena dia mau memberikan dukungannya untuk Namjoon. Tadinya Jungkook tidak mau ikut, tapi karena Seokjin memaksanya jadi akhirnya dia pasrah dan ikut bersama Seokjin ke dalam ruang tim Slytherin.

"Namjoon!" panggil Seokjin.

Namjoon yang sedang memakai sarung tangannya menoleh ke arah Seokjin, "Jinnie, ada apa?"

Seokjin berjalan ke arah Namjoon dan menepuk-nepuk bahunya, "Berjuanglah, aku mendukungmu dan Hoseok."

Namjoon tertawa, "Hei, ucapan dukungan macam apa itu? Kenapa kau juga menyebutkan nama lain?"

"Karena aku juga harus mendukung asramaku. Kau itu tunanganku, jadi aku harus mendukungmu. Tapi Ravenclaw adalah asramaku, aku juga harus mendukungnya."

Namjoon tertawa lagi, "Dan kenapa kau hanya menepuk-nepuk bahuku? Kau pikir aku kucing peliharaan?"

Seokjin mengerjap polos, "Lalu aku harus apa?"

Namjoon merangkul pinggang Seokjin dan menciumnya, membuat Seokjin terkesiap dan refleks mencengkram bagian dada seragam Quidditch Namjoon.

Namjoon melepaskan ciumannya, " _I'll find you on your seat, my eyes will always lay on you_."

Seokjin tertawa, "Kau seharusnya memperhatikan Snitch. Bukan aku."

Namjoon memang berada di posisi Seeker di tim mereka, sementara Taehyung adalah Beater.

Namjoon mengecup dahi Seokjin, " _You are my Snitch_."

Seokjin menggeleng pelan, "Oke, cukup. Kau harus bersiap." Seokjin merapikan seragam Namjoon, " _Call me if you win. I have a present for you._ "

Namjoon mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Oh, aku akan sangat menantikan itu."

Jungkook memperhatikan interaksi di antara kakaknya dan Namjoon dengan tatapan iri. Setiap orang bisa melihat cinta yang diberikan Namjoon pada Seokjin dan mereka juga bisa melihat Seokjin membalas cinta itu.

"Kookie?"

Jungkook berbalik dan dia melihat Taehyung berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kau datang untuk menemuiku?" tanya Taehyung semangat.

"Ah, aku hanya menemani Seokjin."

Taehyung melirik ke arah Seokjin yang Namjoon yang tengah menebarkan aura merah muda di sekeliling mereka. Taehyung kembali memandang Jungkook, "Kau akan mendukungku, kan?"

"Aku mendukung asramaku dan.. kau."

Taehyung tersenyum kecil, dia memajukan wajahnya dan bermaksud mengecup Jungkook tapi Jungkook memalingkan wajahnya. Taehyung terhenti sebentar kemudian dia mengecup puncak kepala Jungkook. "Doakan aku menang, ya."

Jungkook mengangguk seadanya, kemudian dia melihat Seokjin yang berjalan menghampirinya. "Aku harus pergi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook duduk sambil meremas-remas kedua tangannya dengan gugup. Di hadapannya Taehyung berbaring dengan tidak sadarkan diri. Saat di pertandingan tadi, Taehyung berulang kali menatap ke arah Jungkook tapi Jungkook selalu memalingkan pandangannya. Bahkan Jungkook bisa mendengar Namjoon berteriak ke arah Taehyung untuk berkonsentrasi.

Dan karena Taehyung tidak fokus, dia terkena hantaman Bludger di bahu kirinya yang menyebabkan dia kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh dari sapunya. Untungnya kepala sekolah mereka berhasil memperlambat jatuhnya Taehyung sehingga Taehyung tidak tewas di tempat karena terjatuh dari ketinggian ekstrim seperti itu.

Taehyung dilarikan ke Hospital Wing dan dia mendapatkan perawatan intens sebelum akhirnya dia dinyatakan harus istirahat total selama beberapa hari sampai tulangnya sembuh.

Jungkook mendengar suara erangan pelan dan dia langsung menoleh ke arah Taehyung. "Tae _Hyung_?"

Taehyung membuka matanya dan menoleh ke arah Jungkook, "Kookie.."

Jungkook merasa begitu lega hingga tanpa sadar dia menangis, "Syukurlah.."

Taehyung mengulurkan tangannya dan menggenggam kedua tangan Jungkook yang berada di tempat tidurnya, " _Hey, it's okay_."

"Aku sangat khawatir, _Hyung_.." bisik Jungkook.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kookie. Kecelakaan dalam Quidditch itu hal biasa." Taehyung menatap sekeliling dan dia menyadari kalau hanya ada dia dan Jungkook di sini. "Yang lain tidak menungguku sadar?"

"Kau pingsan seharian penuh. Ini sudah jam makan malam, _Hyung_."

Taehyung menoleh ke arah Jungkook, "Kau tidak makan malam?"

"Aku sudah meminta Hoseok _Hyung_ untuk mengambilkanku makanan. Nanti aku makan saat aku kembali ke asrama."

Taehyung mengangguk paham dan tersenyum pada Jungkook, "Terima kasih karena mau menemaniku. Kupikir kau membenciku."

Jungkook menggeleng, "Tae _Hyung_ ,"

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau menjadikanku kekasihmu?"

"Tentu saja karena aku menyukaimu."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, aku selalu memperhatikanmu saat kau duduk diam di Aula Besar dengan mata yang terpusat padaku. Mungkin kau tidak sadar, tapi aku selalu melirikmu dan memperhatikan apa yang kau lakukan tiap kali kita bertemu. Kau membuatku tertarik karena tingkah polosmu itu, apalagi sewaktu kau menuang satu botol sirup _maple_ ke atas _pancake_ mu." Taehyung tertawa pelan.

Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang memerah malu, "Jadi bukan karena kau ingin mempermainkan aku, kan?"

Taehyung terdiam, "Jangan-jangan karena ini kau menjauhiku?"

Jungkook menatap Taehyung, "Eeh? Darimana kau tahu?" ujarnya polos.

Taehyung menghela nafas pelan, "Kau ini, jangan percaya pada ucapan-ucapan tidak penting orang lain. Aku menyukaimu, Jungkook."

Jungkook menggigit bibirnya, "Maaf.."

Taehyung mendesah keras.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jungkook polos.

"Kalau saja bahuku dalam keadaan sehat. Aku pasti sudah memelukmu dan menciummu sekarang. Wajah polosmu itu benar-benar membuatku sulit menahan diri."

Jungkook merona dan menundukkan kepalanya, dia tidak berani menatap Taehyung.

"Hei, Kookie."

"Ya?"

"Liburan natal nanti aku akan ke rumahmu."

"Eh? Untuk apa?"

"Melamarmu."

"Hah?"

 **The End**

.

.

.

 **MinYoon** memang tidak aku masukkan karena ini fokusnya adalah **VKook** dan **NamJin**. Hohoho~

Tapi aku sudah membuatkan _oneshoot_ tersendiri untuk **MinYoon** , silakan diperiksa di _profile_ ku~ *promosi terselubung*

.

.

.

 **Thanks**


End file.
